bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Asguiaro Ebern
}} |altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is an Arrancar in the service of the Wandenreich. Appearance Ebern is a tall and slender male Arrancar. He has short red hair which is swept back, creating peaks at either side of his head. His mask fragment covers his left eye, and has three holes across its surface.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, pages 3 & 6-7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 483, page 6 His right eyebrow unusually points upwards. Ebern's attire consists of a long, white, double-breasted trench coat which features shoulder straps and is tied using a black belt at its waist, which is adorned with a decorative buckle. This is worn over white trousers and trench boots. Personality Ebern is quite arrogant, questioning Ichigo Kurosaki's strength during their fight and believing that he can only be defeated by the latter's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 483, pages 7-8 He is also stubborn, refusing to get off Ichigo's bed when told to.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, pages 1-3 Ebern does not get along with Luders Friegen and tends to bicker with him.Bleach manga; Chapter 484, page 15 Ebern is entirely submissive to Yhwach and fears him.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, page 3 Serving the Quincy empire, Ebern abandoned his identity as a Hollow and Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, page 7 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Appearing suddenly in Ichigo Kurosaki's bedroom just as Ichigo asks Ryūnosuke Yuki what his name is, Ebern responds instead and declares his own full name before asking Ichigo if there were any other questions, prompting Ichigo to tell him to get off of his bed.Bleach manga; Chapter 481, pages 16-17 Refusing to comply despite Ichigo repeating himself, Ebern is kicked out of the window. As Ebern holds his head outside and wonders why he was struck, Ichigo demands to know what business Ebern has with him, but Ebern appears confused. Drawn away from Ichigo's house, Ebern denies being an Arrancar upon being questioned and attempts to show himself as a Quincy. Forming a large weapon, he asks Ichigo if his powers seemed familiar.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, pages 1-10 Taunting Ichigo as they fight, Ebern becomes elated when Ichigo finally activates his Bankai and notes it will be the end of his Bankai. After preparing a special technique and reciting an incantation, he manages to damage Ichigo's arm, but Ichigo quickly breaks free from the attack and fires a Getsuga Tenshō at a stunned Ebern.Bleach manga; Chapter 483, pages 5-16 As the smoke clears, a heavily wounded Ebern furiously wonders why Ichigo's Bankai did not vanish, but is surprised by Ichigo, who points his blade at the side of Ebern's face. As Ichigo states he is taking Ebern back for questioning, Ebern escapes by using a shadow and informs Ichigo it only hides the "chosen ones".Bleach manga; Chapter 484, pages 8-11 Later, while kneeling in front of Yhwach, an injured Ebern witnesses the death of Luders Friegen. Yhwach states he can neither blame nor praise Ebern as while he did not defeat Ichigo, he did slow him enough to prevent any further intervention. Declaring Ebern to be a foundation of peace, Yhwach decapitates him.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 12-15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 486, page 15 Equipment Quincy Cross: Ebern carries a Quincy cross shaped like the Quincy Zeichen on his left wrist.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, page 8 Medallion: Ebern possesses a round medallion which is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Wandenreich insignia etched onto its surface. Ebern uses the medallion to attempt to steal Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, pages 14-15 When activated, black energy pours forth, and white columns of energy emit from this before surrounding the intended target. When Ebern uses it on Ichigo, part of him is affected, but he breaks free before his Bankai can be stolen.Bleach manga; Chapter 483, pages 10-15 Ebern uses the following incantation to activate it: German= "Aufreide. Meer eh wolken, wolken eh regen, regen eh nebel. Sieht balle eh um sieht ballen. Wir gut freude, Danach Vrund Dill Becher!!!" |-| English= "Melt. Sea to cloud, cloud to rain, rain to fog. That with shape to that which is unseen. After our jubilation, the chalice will be turned face down!!!" |-| Kanji= 「溶けよ」 海よ雲へ 雲よ雨へ 雨よ霧へ 姿成すものよ 見えざるものへ 我等歓喜の末に 杯を地に伏せる さあ!!! Powers & Abilities Spiritual Awareness: As a spiritual being, Ebern can sense other spiritual beings.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, page 5 High Spiritual Power: Given his Arrancar heritage and Quincy abilities bestowed upon him by Yhwach, Ebern boasts a high level of Spiritual power able to battle Ichigo for a short while.Bleach manga; Chapter 483, pages 6-17 Sonído: Ebern can use high-speed movements faster than the eye can follow.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, page 7 Reishi Absorption: Ebern can absorb spirit particles and energy from the atmosphere and combine it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. Hierro: Like all Arrancar, Ebern possesses the passive ability known as Hierro. His steel-like skin was strong enough to withstand the full brunt of Ichigo's new Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō though emerging with grievous injuries.Bleach manga; Chapter 483, page 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 484, pages 8-9 Shadow: A skill of teleportation used by members of the Wandenreich.Bleach manga; Chapter 484, pages 10-11 Ebern stated that these "shadows" are only of accessible use for the "chosen ones".Bleach manga; Chapter 484, page 11 Zanpakutō Resurrección: Not Revealed Spirit Weapon Reishi Cannons: Ebern can concentrate spirit energy and particles and form them into weapons. His favored weapon is a crescent-shaped weapon which is several times his own size and features four cannon-like protrusions, which can fire powerful blasts of spiritual energy.Bleach manga; Chapter 483, pages 5-7 Weaknesses Medallion Limitations: Unlike the Quincy who use the Medallions, Ebern requires a drawn out incantation to activate his. Furthermore, if the targeted Shinigami acts quickly enough to break free of the surrounding energy columns, the Medallion's effects will be nullified. References Navigation id: Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Wandenreich Category:Deceased Category:Manga Only Characters